Edward's Rules Regarding Bella
by annikasmommy
Summary: The Cullen family has become too comfortable with Bella and Edward decides it's time to lay down some laws for his family to follow so he doesn't have to hurt any of them. Edward's POV rated T for swearing. Please R/R-My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's rules regarding Bella:

My Bella had been coming around the family for quite some time now and everyone (with the exception of Rosalie, of course) had gotten comfortable with her. In fact, a little too comfortable in some cases. Things had happened that I would prefer not happen again so I decided I needed to come up with some ground rules for my family when it comes to My Bella. Emmett is the primary motivation behind this set of rules because, well he's Emmett and I suppose he cannot help himself. Poor Bella, the troubling things she has experienced at his hands… or mouth (growl). (Calm yourself Edward.) Then there is Jacob… Well he just doesn't seem to understand how fragile My Bella is. I thought Charlie had put an end to their extreme sports weekends after the last visit to the hospital, but that damn dog just don't listen to anyone. If it wouldn't hurt My Bella so much I would just eliminate him altogether, but since she likes her pet I have to include him in this. I guess it's not so bad having him come to this meeting, I bet he's got at least one blonde joke to harass Rose with. And now it is time to gather everyone. First, I must call Jacob. This should be fun.

(ringing)

Jacob, "Hello?"

"Oh good, I'm glad you're home."

Jacob, "Hello bloodsucker, is Bella okay?"

"Yes she's fine, she is sleeping. I need you to come to my house we are having a meeting and I need you to be present."

Jacob, sarcastically "Ya okay, right, let me put on my best suit and tie and I'll be right over."

"Please Jacob, I'm serious, this is serious. I need to talk to everyone about Bella."

Jacob, "I thought you said she was fine?"

"She is, but she will be even better after this discussion. I have some rules regarding her well being to go over with everyone."

Jacob, laughing "Okay so this 'meeting' you're calling is about Bella's safety then? The vamp clan worried about a human's safety? Right."

Well now I was starting to get angry. I wish he had the Internet so I could have just e-mailed the rules to him. I say through my teeth, "Jacob you know damn well that I would never do anything to hurt her and I would give my own life to protect her so if you could please kill the sarcasm and come to my house, I would greatly appreciate it"

Jacob, defeated "Fine. Should I come now?"

"As soon as you can get here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided I would add the second chapter tonight and the third tomorrow because I will be going out of town Thursday (tomorrow) night and won't be back until Saturday morning. I will probably take my computer with me so I can work on the story in the car so I should have the fourth chapter up by Saturday afternoon. Please be patient with me as this is my first story. I have discovered I do love getting reviews so please keep them coming. Thank you for the reviews, fav adds and alerts. I'll keep this gping until I run out of ideas. Thank you!!!**

(always EPOV)

"Would everyone please come sit with me at the table, I would like to call a family meeting."

Slowly my family assembled in the dining room. I could hear paws thudding on the ground in the woods coming nearer.

"Ugh, why is the dog coming if this is a family meeting?" Rosalie wined. She sounded angry too. Good. I was still angry at her for what she did, well what she let Bella do. I'm fairly sure Alice was in on it too cause there is no way it would have gotten past her visions. Alcohol? Who woulda thunk?

"Because Bella considers him family, or her pet, whichever. Anyway this is about Bella so he needs to be here."

Carlisle was looking at me suspiciously. "What about Bella? Have you finally decided to let her join us?" he asked.

"Over my dead body!" Jacob screamed as he entered the house.

Rosalie shot him one of her classic "die dog die" looks and replied, "That can definitely be arranged, mongrel".

Jacob smiled, "Oh hey if it isn't 'Miss Vamp America'? Did you hear about the three blondes that went to Disneyland?"

Rosalie's evil glare intensified.

"No?" Jacob's smile dropped for a second.

I could hear Alice giggling already, this was gonna be a good one.

"Well" Jacob continued, his smile growing wide again, "The sign said 'Disneyland Left' so they went home"

"That doesn't even make sense, beast" Rosalie said looking slightly confused.

The whole family was laughing silently waiting for Rose to get it. Nothing happened. Then Alice fell on the floor and started laughing so hard I thought she might have a heart attack, well if she had a heart.

"Oh God," she panted, " It's even better than what I saw!"

Everyone burst out laughing. This was the first one of Jake's jokes that went over her head.

"Honey, it was a sign on the freeway directing them which way to go" Emmett whispered into her ear trying not to let the rest of us hear.

"Oh" was all she could say. She shot us all nasty looks one by one until we stopped laughing. I swear if looks could kill there would only be one Cullen left and one less werewolf in this world.

"Okay" I announced. "Back to business. Thank you all for coming.

"As I said before this is about Bella. We, for the most part" looking as Rosalie, "have grown very accustomed to having Bella around and her knowing what we are has given us a freedom we have never experienced. Well I feel some of us are a little too free with her ." I glanced around the room to make sure I had everyone's attention and I did, so I continued.

"I have come up with some rules for us when it comes to Bella and I am going to go over them with you all.

"Rule number one is the most obvious but most important. We DO NOT bite Bella for any reason. I will personally murder…"

Esme interrupted, "Edward you know we would never hurt Bella."

I felt a wave of calm pass through me. Thank you Jasper.

"Yes I know but I wanted to have all my bases covered. Now if I way continue…

"Rule number two is this, we do not lick Bella for any reason, especially not for the purpose of 'taste testing' her." I shot a look at Emmett and growled.

"Aww Bro, I was just messing around . You know I would never hurt the little snack" Emmet interjected.

"Right, which brings me to rule number three. Nobody is to call her nicknames referring to her as food. She is not a 'treat' or a 'snack' or 'dessert' or a 'walking talking uber delicious meal'." I heard Alice laugh and I hissed at her. "Furthermore there is to be no more making her think we are going to have her as a meal. Jasper you pay special attention here, this makes her uncomfortable because she thinks you might actually eat her. We do not lick our lips and make 'mmmmm' noises at her especially when it's been a while since we last hunted."

Snickers from the crowd.

"I only did it once and I swear I thought you were going to rip me apart. Besides she knows I won't hurt her. She knew it was a joke," Jasper said smiling.

"I was going to tear you to pieces. In any case please don't." Another peaceful wave passes through me.

"It is NOT funny to pretend you are me and call Bella and break up with her. It is not funny to call her pretending to be Carlisle and tell her I am dead or missing or with Tanya. It is not funny to prank call Bella with horrible news, therefore rule number four says this is to stop. It is also not funny to pretend you are Bella and call Mike Newton for the purpose of asking him out or to lead him on in any way.

"Rosalie I know you have done this more than once. I understand you have negative feeling towards Bella but for my sanity you have to stop."

"I'm sorry Edward. Emmett dares me to do it."

Emmett, laughing "You should see the looks on their faces when they see each other at school the next day and he…" trails off laughing… "Priceless! You would think Mike wouldn't keep falling for it, what a dumbass!"

Okay so it is kinda funny when he looks all rejected and sulks off but I have trouble not killing him as I hear the things he is thinking before he gets turned down again and again and…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay like I said yesterday this will be the last until Saturday. I am currently most of the way through chapter four but I have to get all packed for our trip tonight so this story will have to wait a couple days but I promise I will post more. For the reviews and the favorite adds I thank you. **

"Brothers and sisters, I realize kidnapping Bella and hiding her from me is only meant to get at me but it scares the hell out of her when she gets taken out of her bed in the middle of the night, gets blindfolded, tied up, and taken to some 'hideout'. This is to never happen again, which is rule number five. Besides it's futile, I can smell her from miles away and all it does is piss me off. "

"That's the whole point, Edward," complains Jasper.

I growl and take a deep breath and continue as I feel that all too familiar wave of ease wash through me. How fair is that that he can say something he knows is going to anger me only to calm me so I can't really get mad at him? It is one hell of a defense mechanism though.

"Rule number six. Bella's feelings about shopping will never change no matter how bad you want them to, Alice. Having Jasper alter her emotions to feel excited about shopping only lasts while Jasper is present. Once you get her away from him, the good shopping feelings cease and she then gets very angry and embarrassed. She does not like shopping so stop tricking her into it."

I could see the frustration on Alice's face. Here comes the argument…

"Edward, you know one of my greatest pleasures in life is shopping. So excuse me if I want to spread it around. Besides she will come around one day. I've seen it."

"I highly doubt that. Until the impossible happens, let her be."

Alice grumbles to herself, "Whatever".

"Okay now I'm going to try to make this as clear as possible- Bella is NOT a science fair project and we have to stop experimenting on her."

"There goes your sex life," Emmett remarks.

"Shut it." There goes the anger again, man am I glad I am setting a rule about those little comments.

"Number seven says getting Bella drunk will never happen again. You cannot get a seventeen year old girl drunk just because you have never seen a teenager drunk in real life."

"What?! Who did it?" Esme jumped up and asked angrily. "Who brought alcohol into my house and gave it to a minor?"

"Esme, it's not important as it will never happen again. Right guilty ones?"

"_I'm sorry."_ I hear the thoughts of not one or two, but three of my siblings, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett(figures).

"I don't care if it 'will never happen again.'" Esme starts circling the table. "I will find out who did it and whoever the guilty are will be punished. I swear to you, you WILL regret it."

I couldn't help but laugh hearing Esme's thoughts on how exactly they would regret it. She already knew who was responsible; she could see the looks on each of their faces. No garage for Rose for a month, Alice's credit cards would be taken away for as long, and Emmett wasn't allowed to play video games for a month as well. Plus she was going to make each of them individually write out an apology letter to Bella that they then had to read to her in front of the whole family.

I saw Alice wince as she caught a glimpse into her future without shopping. I guess she knew she had it coming cause there were no thoughts of protest in her head.

"Okay back to the matter at hand. In addition to no alcohol for Bella we no longer give her energy drinks, coffee or all of our Halloween candy. Bella all hopped up is not a pleasant sight plus she has strange dreams after eating too many sweets."

"I second that rule." Says Carlisle. "It's not healthy for any human."

"Thank you Carlisle.

"And Speaking of strange dreams, Esme, you have to stop trying out every recipe you find on Bella. After eating that Thai food last week, she tossed and turned all night and was yelling something about squirrels in her dreams. I read some where that what you eat affects your dreams so from now on only the usual foods for her. That is rule number eight."

Esme protests, "Bella says she likes to try new foods and I so enjoy watching her reactions to each new flavor."

"Rule number eight, Mom."

She sighs, "Okay, only what I already know she likes. But if she starts to wonder I will blame you."

"That's fine. And nobody dare mention the squirrels in front of her. I mean it."

Emmett frowns.

"So I'm wondering why I'm here." Jacob states. "All of these rules only apply to you vamps."

"Correction you definitely have to abide by numbers two and seven and more. Plus there are some coming that are mostly for you. Be patient and listen.

"Rule number nine. It makes everyone, except Emmett, extremely uncomfortable when Rose is suddenly compelled to be extra loving towards Bella. I…knock it off Emmett! I'm going to hurl the table at you if you don't stop thinking dirty thoughts about our girlfriends!"

Emmett shakes his head, "Sorry man, you brought it up."

"I don't care, QUIT, if you value your life. Anyway, Jasper no matter who tells or dares you to do it, do not do it again. It's weird."

Rosalie chimes in, "Here, here."

"I'll always have the memories, at least you can't make some stupid rule about that." Emmett mutters under his breath.

"You're right about that Emmett, but remember I will still hurt you if I catch you picturing my Bella in any more compromising situations.

Oh Dammit Emmett! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I say as I lunge for him at my full vampire speed.

"I think you need some help Edward," Rosalie says as she jumps up and helps me tackle him.

We both land on him crushing the chair he was sitting in and nearly go through the floor. I was about to start pounding him when Carlisle jumped in to stop the fight and I heard Esme yell at us.

"STOP! You three are in so much trouble!"

"It's not my fault! Why am I always the one who gets in trouble? I can't help it when he starts talking about it, I'm a guy what can I do?" Emmett's muffled shout comes from under me and Rose.

Esme quietly says, "You're right Emmett, you're not in trouble for this.

Edward and Rosalie, on the other hand," Esme continues, "you two now have the pleasure of making me an entire set of chairs by hand. Now that I really think about it I believe I'm tired of this table too. A cherry dining set would be lovely in this room. I expect it to be done by the weekend. Shame on you both for not controlling your tempers when we have a guest."

"Sorry, Mom" Rosalie and I say in unison.

Esme asks, "Don't you have anything to say to our guest?"

Rosalie just about loses it again and says, "Guest? Are you out of your mind? I would rather be ripped apart and burned to nothing than apologize to that disgusting creature!"

"ROSE!" Esme snaps. "You will apologize or be punished."

"Idon't care," Rosalie says "I will never tell that stray that I'm sorry. You can't make me either."

"We will discuss this later. Jacob, I apologize on behalf of Rosalie," Esme says in her sweetest tone. She then glares at me as of to say it's my turn.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It's rude to invite you into my home then act like a bunch of heathens, I do hope you won't think any less of us."

"Its okay, Mrs. Cullen, Edward. Rosalie being miserable for any length of time is enough to make things straight with me," Jacob says smiling widely. Then I hear him think, _"like I could really think any less of a bunch of leeches than I always have."_

"Now then, do you all remember why we are here? Back to business.

"Ah, Jacob. Here is one mostly for you. Number ten is no more motorcycles and no more extreme sports. I will not elaborate on this except by saying if Bella _can_ get hurt, she _will _get hurt and it won't be done."

"You have to take away everything fun don't you?" Jacob mumbles under his breath.

I smile to myself and say, "Well good since there are no argurments I'll be moving on.

"Number eleven means the flirting with MY girlfriend is stopping as of this minute. Unless you want me to end your life that is."

"I stick to my previous statement," mutters Jacob.

_More to come soon. Don't forget to R/R and constructive criticism is also appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I'm sure I said I would put this up on Saturday and I fully meant to. We decided to stay gone for one more night and didn't get back until this evening. So here it is. Sadly, I have run out of ideas for more rules so I will either this will turn into an actual story or it will be ending. I hope I have enough left in me to continue. This being my first story EVER I have spent quite a bit of the small amount of creativity I had in me. I'll keep trying though. **

**I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who added my story/me to their favorite and the alerts are excellent. Extra thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope I do not let anyone down. Well, here we go...**

"This next one is mainly for Emmett, seeing as how he cannot help himself, but it goes for everyone as well.

"We no longer make comments about my and Bella's (cringe) sex life or lack thereof when Bella is around. I would appreciate it if they weren't made at all but I'm less likely to resort to violence when she is not present."

I could see Emmett practically beaming as he says, "So I can make all the comments I want when it's just us? Sweet!"

"Actually," Esme says, "As your parents we would rather you, or anybody, didn't say anything at all. There are things we don't necessarily want to hear about you all. It's bad enough that we know it happens and sometimes we hear things but we don't need it to be part of the everyday conversation around here."

Alice, looking mortified says, "Ugh, you _hear_ us? I told you Jasper!"

I don't believe it, Alice didn't see that coming? No way. Well, I guess since Esme and Carlisle never decided to bring it up she wouldn't have. Too bad for her but this is too funny. I'm really glad nobody can her what I think.

I swear if Jasper could blush he would be beet red right now. I could feel the humiliation rolling off of him and it wasn't helping the fact that I was already embarrassed from bringing up the subject in the first place. I'm sure everyone felt it cause they all were looking at the floor, or their hands or doodling, wait doodling?

"Jacob have you been paying attention? And where did you get that paper and pen from?"

"Huh?" Jacob asks. "I found it on that little table by the piano. Oh and don't worry it was blank, no music on it." He was grinning like he was proud of himself. He had already turned one of my compositions into a musical note version of 'The Three Musketeers.' Idiot. "And I heard you. No sex talk in front of Bella, like I would really even think about you two… Gross! That's just wrong. Sick and wrong."

"For once I actually agree with the mutt," Rosalie said quietly.

I shuddered and decided I had had more than enough of this subject. "So, okay then moving on. Please put the pen down Jacob. This is important. Rule thirteen. Nobody is to tell Bella about their sex life, unless on the off chance she asks. But even then no more than necessary."

Alice chimes in, apparently over her embarrassment already, "Too late. She asked me what is would be like. I told her everything although it may have been too much, cause she looked confused and kinda scared. I tried to reassure her that when it did happen it would be great. I don't know though she seemed interested enough and Jasper is such a great … well never mind. But she asked and I told."

"Thank you for that lovely mental image Alice. I'll be sure to try to bleach my brain out later." Oh how I wish her thoughts weren't so vivid. Disgusting.

"_Edward?_" Rosalie asks me silently but timidly.

I have never known Rose to be timid about anything. "Yes?" I ask and get strange looks from everyone but Rosalie.

Still thinking, _"You don't think she would ask me about that stuff, do you?"_

Of course I have to answer out loud, "Well Rose, the fact that you scare her and she thinks you absolutely hate her, I doubt you would be anyone she comes to for advice."

She smiles and says, "I scare her? Cool."

Esme looked terribly disappointed and everyone else looked shocked, except Alice. "Not cool. Could you at least pretend to be nice to her? She _is _family," Alice said looking upset.

"She is _not_ family! Whatever, Alice. I swear sometimes I think your head must be filled with pixie dust," hisses Rosalie.

Alice growled and I decided to intervene. "Ladies, please. Could we please get back to the matter at hand or do you all want to be here 'til morning?" I asked trying to stop a cat fight.

Alice and Rosalie sat glaring at each other but were silent. Nobody said anything so I felt it right to continue. I could hear Alice thinking about what to say to Rose when we were done here. Rose was pondering a way to prove her point to Alice. Great, I think I just put the fight on hold.

"Rule fourteen. You all have to stop buying Bella pets." Alice looked as of she was going to protest so I held up my hand to silence her and continued. "I know she loves the cute little furry creatures, we do too. But unfortunately we don't love them in the same way she does. I can't go through her mourning the loss of another animal because one of us couldn't help ourselves. Since we can't stop draining the life out of the gifts we get her we will no longer buy those types of gifts. "

Alice looked extremely depressed but since Jasper wasn't trying to console her I knew it was an act. She was just as guilty as anyone else, three cats was her tally. She continued with the farce anyway.

"Well, she says, "what about a pet fish? I know _it_ would be safe."

"She hates fish, Alice. She says they stink."

"Right, Edward I forgot."

"Since I already have your personal attention, Alice this one is for you. Rule fifteen. You cannot take, destroy or hide Bella's clothes for the purpose of making her have to go shopping.

"Now, now. I heard what you were thinking, you cannot have anyone else take, destroy or hide her clothes for you either. She gets very upset with you when she can't find her favorite sweater or her most comfortable jeans because you removed them from her house. She is still complaining about how she misses that t-shirt she always slept in."

I could see the anger in Alice's face and I could hear Jasper thinking every calming thought he had at her, but it didn't seem to be working. "Oh right like you aren't happy to see that ratty old mumu of a t-shirt gone?" She hissed at me with so much anger I could swear it was in the verge of hatred.

"The pajamas you picked out for her _are_ much more appealing but still she misses it. It was her father's shirt and it made her happy. You know almost better than anyone else that her happiness means everything to me. "

"That is so unfair, Edward! How else am I supposed to correct her odd sense of fashion? If she has the old clothes she's gonna keep wearing them. Oh, and have you seen her shoes? You know those old blue Chucks' she is always wearing? They have HOLES in them! HOLES, Edward!"

Jasper wrapped him arms around Alice to calm her and sent a huge rush of calm through her. Thank God. She had started hyperventilating and I think she was about to have a panic attack. What a sight that would have been.

She _was_ right about the shoes, but they were Bella.

Everyone was sitting in shock, I think, at the unusually strong reacting Alice had. She is usually very overzealous but that was out of control, even for her. Maybe I could talk to Bella about the shoes though, for Alice.

I saw Alice's face light up and she started bouncing in her chair. I heard her thanking me in her head, well screaming and doing that squealing thing in her head actually. Amazing, it's just as awful in her head as when it comes out of her mouth. I hope Jasper mellows her out soon.

"Watch it Alice. She isn't gonna let you put her in heels or anything. She knows better then any of us that she doesn't need anything that will make her even more clumsy."

"We'll see," she replies.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get posted. I had a bit of writer's block and I had to decide where I was going with this story. I do hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and you could always PM me to let me know if you would like a spin off or anything like that. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Thank you all for the reviews and the favorite adds and the alert adds. I appreciate it all. Thank you and enjoy. ; )**

"I highly doubt she will agree to anything torturous. I wouldn't even be surprised if I couldn't talk her into going with you." Like I couldn't just lay on the charm and 'dazzle' her, as she calls it. I do feel bad about doing this to Bella but between the decrepit state of her shoes and Alice's outburst I would have to. I don't think anyone wants to see Alice that upset again, it's just not natural.

I saw Alice do that space out thing, she must be trying to see them shopping.

Alice snaps out of it and playfully glares at me and says to me silently, "_We all know the affect you have on Bella and if you want her to do something bad enough she'll give in, and anyway you just saw the vision. She will go_."

"I know but I can't guarantee she will have any fun."

Alice retorts smugly, "Any time with me is _guaranteed_ to be fun, Edward."

"Right Alice." I didn't want to continue with this conversation any longer, it's quite tiring to argue with Alice. Which is especially odd since I don't sleep.

"Now, one for the parents. Although you consider Bella your child, she is not. She is still Charlie's daughter. Rule sixteen. You cannot ground her. You cannot inflict a curfew on her. You cannot punish her in any way, for any reason. You especially cannot tell her that she will not be allowed to go home to Charlie until she eats her peas. That's not punishment to her and it won't work."

Emse snickers and tells me, "We were just trying to make her feel more like family."

"Right and Charlie told us that we could." Carlisle adds.

"No," I correct. "Charlie told you that while he was in Tacoma that week you could punish her if she got into trouble. That was months ago and I highly doubt he would approve of you threatening to keep Bella hostage for not eating her vegetables."

"Alright, alright. Okay. You have us there." Carlisle says grinning sheepishly. "But when she _is_ our child this rule is no longer valid, understood?"

"What are you taking about 'when'?" Jacob growls and starts rising to his feet. I could see him start trembling. "There is no way I'm going to allow there to be a 'when'! If any of you leeches so much as nips at Bella there will be hell to pay!"

Crap! Carlisle had said too much in front of Jacob. I had to figure a way out of this.

"All my father was referring to was when she is left in our care again by Charlie, like when he goes out of town, that's all." I could see Jacob relax a little.  
"Right," Rosalie chimes in. "Jeez Fido, don't get too excited. You might get all wound up and start chasing your tail. Again." She snickers.

Thank you Rose. I could always count on her to distract Jacob.

"Hey, I just want to make sure the treaty is enforced. And the tail chasing only happened that one time so shove it Barbie."

Emmet let out a low growl at Jacob and Jacob started to tense up again. Jasper sent out some of his goodtime feelings and I took that as my cue to distract everyone and move on.

"Well then moving on. We have ALL done this at least once, excluding you, Esme. I only did it once and have vowed to never scare Bella like that again. Rule number seventeen. We all love driving fast and know we won't crash, but Bella doesn't have the same confidence. So from now on, when we are driving Bella around we cannot take our hands off the steering wheel to shield our faces and start screaming about how we are going to crash."

Carlisle starts laughing uncontrollably and stutters, "B-but y-y-you have n-not s-s-s-see-seen h-h-how.."

_SMASH _

I look, with disbelief, to Esme who has just backhanded Carlisle halfway through the wall. Oh wow, she looks angry.

"Carlisle Cullen," Esme shouts. "I have never heard of you doing anything so mean to anyone in my life! And how dare you pick Bella to torture!?"

Carlisle climbs out of the rubble of what's left of his chair and the drywall. "I'm sorry Edward, Esme. I'll never do it again.I didn't think it was that big of a deal cause afterwards she always laughs."

"Well Carlisle," Esme hisses "maybe that's the problem, you didn't think. Wait…Always?! How many times have you done that? No, never mind I don't want to know. I've never heard of anything so irresponsible in my whole life! I can't believe… I just… I'm so pissed at you!"

Esme storms off into the kitchen. We were all sitting there with our mouths hanging open not sure of what just happened.

_Alice-'Didn't see that one coming. Note to self-Never piss off Esme.'_

_Rose-'Did that just happen?' _

_Jacob-'No frickin way, Esme swore!'_

_Jasper-'If I couldn't feel her anger and everyone else's disbelief I wouldn't believe my eyes.'_

_Carlisle-'I guess I'll be spending my night in my office doing research.'_

"Ooooo, Dad's in trouble." Whispers Emmett.

Rosalie punches Emmett in the arm and he grimaces, "Sorry" Emmett mutters.

"I guess it's a good thing I saved that one for last, huh?"

"You're finally done?" Rosalie asks in her usual snide tone.

"As soon as I finish passing these out I am, yes."

"Sweet! I'm so outta here." Jacob remarks as he walks out the door.

I couldn't wait to leave either. My Bella would be in her soundest sleep of the night by the time I got there and I would be just in time to hear her start talking in her sleep. I hope none of this gets back to her. She would be so embarrassed if she knew I had to set rules to keep her safe from my family. I should have definitely made a rule about it. Oh well, we'll see if any of this even works before I worry about her finding out. I hope I made some kind of an impact, well other than the mess Esme made with Carlisle. I do love my family but they are just too much sometimes.

Everyone except Carlisle had left. He just stood between the 'Carlisle in a chair' shaped hole in the wall and the table with the saddest look on his face. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for their fight. Speaking of fights…

"So, pixie dust, huh?" I hear Alice ask Rosalie in the other room.

"That's right," Rosalie replies, not so pleasantly. "You're too nice for your own good, Alice."

"Well at least I'm not a bitch to everyone on this planet, Rosalie."

I heard Rose growl and I knew I had to get out of here. I wanted no part of that, for it would only end up with both of them sobbing invisible tears and Esme even madder from them breaking half the house fighting.

I leapt out the open window behind me and took off running through the forest. In no time I would be next to My Bella, which is the only place I will ever want to be.

The End


End file.
